In the past, there has been known a method of performing a menu operation of an electronic apparatus for control and setting of the electronic apparatus using an operation key installed in a main body of the electronic apparatus or a remote controller. PTL 1 discloses a technology for displaying a picture imitating remote control keys, or controlling the electronic apparatus using a gesture input in order to use a portable terminal with a touch panel such as a smartphone instead of a remote controller of the electronic apparatus.